Attendies
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Another Spongebob and Nikkie smut fic, takes place at one of Larrys big parties. R&R


**Ah, this is just another Spongebob and Oc smut fic, simple as that, so just, be warned by the amazing awfulness of this story.**

 _8 P.M_

 _Closing time at the Krusty Krab._

Spongebob sighed as he stepped out of the building, waiting by Eugene's side, waiting for him to lock up before his attention was drawn away from him, and to the person calling his name, he smiled, holding out his arms for a loving hug and a soft kiss on the forehead. Nikkie laughed as he ravaged her in his affection.

Eugene sighed, smiling to himself as he turned around, seeing his star employee, who was like a son, embrace his young girlfriend in his arms, it seemed like it was only yesterday the boy was single, and, still a boy, and now, suddenly today, that boy was a man, Neptune, when were they going to tie the knot? He sighed, passing by, " _Night lad, see ya Monday, me boy, take good care of em, lass."_ Krabs waved down the street.

The two held hands as they walked home, " _So, hey babe, Larry came by my shop today-"_ Nikkie spoke, smiling, trying not to laugh at his expression, you never knew the sponge well until you got him jealous, and mentioning someone like Larry, expeccially Larry, who would have thought he could be jealous of anybody?

Nikkie chuckled, " _Don't worry champ, you have nothing to worry about, he just came by and invited us to his party, he said he tried to look for you but, you weren't around, but that's Spongebob for you, always busy."_ she smiled, " _A party?"_ he questioned, Nikkie nodded, " _You love parties, and you know me well enough that I also LOVE parties, and well, you know what happens when there's drinking involved."_

Spongebob blushed, he looked at her, " _Yeah, but does it have to be one of Larry's? we can have a party at my house and-" "No offense hun, but I don't feel like cleaning up after dirty fish, who would climb to our room and get our sheets all crusty, no thanks, we can't just not go, it'd be rude and, if you don't go, I'll go by myself, I hear that Larry-"_

" _Alright, Nikkie, we'll go, just you better behave yourself, I don't want to have to drag you out of there."_ Nikkie laughed, " _No promises."_

* * *

 _6 P.M_

 _Larrys house._

Spongebob and Nikkie stepped inside Larry's house, of course, it was filled with people, just about everyone in Bikini Bottom was attending, Spongebob scratched his head, looking around the room at the food, drinks and even some drugs being passed around, he looked at Nikkie, " _Hey, don't do anything stupid, okay? One, or two drinks, no drugs, watch what you eat too, this place doesn't look sanitary."_ Spongebob said before he kissed her on the nose.

But, let's face it here, what kinda story would this be, if she listened to him? and so, let's just skip the boring stuff, and skip to a much better time in this story because in a story, everything's possible, even time travel.

Spongebob sat on the couch with a group of his old friends, they'd tricked him into playing some type of electronic game, which was pretty neat, while he would occasionally glance up to look for his girlfriend who was drinking, and talking to her friends.

Spongebob let out a laugh as he'd just won another round in the game, the few of them sighed, before they looked ahead, seeing someone stagger towards them, the guys looked at each other before looking at Spongebob, the only one in the group who had a girlfriend, who was coming their way.

Spongebob looked over her before he stood up, " _Nikkie? You okay?"_ he asked before he caught her, he looked at her red face, he sighed, " _What did I tell you, i said no more than two drinks-_ " he said, he would be angry if he wasn't concerned, she shrugged her shoulders, " _Oops!_ " she scoffed before she sighed, pushing herself into his chest, hugging him, " _Hnn, you're so nice, you're so warm, and, strong, I like that in a man._ " she said before she leaned up and kissed him.

Normally, he would kiss back, but, he yelped as she pushed him back down on the couch, he looked at his staring friends before they all ran off to leave them alone, Spongebob looked back up at her, not saying anything as she climbed over his lap, and his hands instinctively held her hips.

He looked up at her, looking all over her face with his concerned, confused eyes, he breathed between his teeth as he leaned back as she leaned in to kiss him, he let out a moan, he hesitated to kiss her, but, she wasn't leaving, and, even if she's drunk, she still excited him, Nikkie leaned back, pulling an inch away, she brushed her hand on his face while she stared him in the eyes, he grew breathless, seeing in her eyes, all the things she wanted to do to him, what she wanted him to do.

Spongebob moaned again as she leaned into him again, she moaned pulling him closer, he started to panic, still keeping his lips on hers, he glanced down a couple times as her hands made their slow journey down his stomach, she untucked his shirt.

Spongebob shook his head, she was going to try to do this now, in front of everyone else, on Larry the Lobster's couch, " _N, Nikkie, hn, what are you- we can't do this, n, not here."_ Spongebob said as he stopped their kiss, she looked down at him, glancing down at his pants, " _Then take me home._ " she said, Spongebob looked over her face, " _You're drunk, Nikkie, y, you don't know what you're, Gah, hnn Nikkie, please_ " he gasped as she gripped onto his pants.

" _I, don't care, so what if I'm drunk, I'm sober enough to know that I want to have hot sex with my hot boyfriend, and I don't care where we go, we can stay out here for all I care, give the people a show, maybe make the women jealous by the size of your-_ "

Spongebob's face turned dark red, " _I, I could ask Larry ya know, if you want some privacy, if we can borrow a spare room._ " she said before she got up, fixing her skirt, Spongebob glanced down at his pants before he covered himself, he couldn't let her talk to Larry, not by herself.

Spongebob stood up, following her, where he seen her and Larry talking, leaning up against a wall, Spongebob stepped up behind her, " _Nikkie-_ " Spongebob paused when he looked up at Larry, he smiled, " _Sorry, I don't know what she's said, but she's had a little too much to drink and-_ " " _Spongebob, what is that thing poking through your shorts? She was just telling me that you were looking for a private room to do a little business, and-_ "

Spongebob covered his red face, trying to hide his face, before he was yanked by the arm by Nikkie, " _Have fun little square dude._ " Larry called out to them as she dragged him up stairs.

Spongebob yelped as she pinned him against the door, he looked at her before she came onto him, she had already dropped her dress, and was just standing in her tight underwear, Spongebob held her by her hips, he had to be a fool not to be turned on by her actions, he sighed, they were alone, she was kissing his cheeks, then his neck while she unbuttoned his shirt, Spongebob moaned as she tickled his stomach, she was getting lower, and lower, she was finally on her knees.

If he wasn't into it before, surely after this, he would be, she dropped his belt to the ground, she unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants, she looked up at him as she gripped the pants around his hips before she slid them down around his ankles.

Spongebob let out a sigh as she started to kiss around him, everywhere but where he wanted her to, he bit his lip, watching her tease, when she'd get so close to where he'd think she'd touch him, she'd go in another direction, he clenched his fists, she would surely pay for this, in time, maybe not now, but in time, he was also an expert at teasing, he brushed his hand down to her head, before he started to touch himself, his mouth open, he couldn't seem to catch a good breath.

He placed his hand back on her head, she looked up at him, seeing his face, he was telling her to get on with it before he did something about it, Nikkie laughed, she hadn't even planned on sucking his dick, she was just in it to tease, she stood up, reaching behind her to unhook her bra, tossing it to the side, she leaned down, pulling of her thin panties before she threw them at him, having him catch them, he brought them to his nose, they were so wet.

His stomach growled, and his eyes flashed, like a lion stalking his female, he smiled before he walked closer to her, pulling her into him, he walked her back to the twin sized bed, he leaned in to kiss her but smiled instead, and pushed her down, he slid between her legs, pressing the head of his cock against her entance, poking her, but not penetrating, she'd have to wait on that.

Nikkie laughed as he started to kiss down her body, kissing, sucking, licking, and nipping at her skin, he squeezed one of her breasts in his hand while he sucked on it, sliding his meaty cock between her warm, wet lips, and he hadn't even begun to eat his dinner yet. Nikkie closed her closed her eyes, panting, drawing long breaths as he touched her, she dug her fingers in the sheets.

Spongebob stared up at her as he went lower and lower, teasing her around her navel, kissing her inner thigh, kissing her everywhere but her lips, he brushed his fingers up her lips, creating a cool wave of pleasure, but it wasn't enough, she wanted more, he didn't even push in a finger, he scoffed when she stared down at him, " _What do you want me to do?_ " he asked, she sighed, dropping her head.

" _Y, you know, what I want you to do, st, stop teasing and, eat me._ " she said as she wiggled her hips, he went back up to her face, kissing her nose, " _You want me to stop teasing? When you teased me, and didn't even suck it? Could have at least kissed it, you know, that was a very mean thing you did, making out with me in the living room, trying to undress me down there, trying to pull my cock out, and then telling Larry, I had a boner, you dragged me here, and you kiss, and tease me, make me think you're gonna give me oral, when you just, laugh, I think I should definitely pay you back._ " he smiled.

Nikkie stared up at him, she glanced at his hard cock before she reached for it, grabbing it, he gasped, and smiled, pushing it against her, causing her to gasp, she let out another gasp, digging her fingers in his shoulders as he shoved himself deep inside her, having her cry out his name, she looked up at him, " _I, i'm sorry, I, huh, should have, oh dear Neptune, shoulda listened, but, hn, i'm a bad girl, hnn, you gotta, put me in my place._ " she shook her head as he started to slid himself back and forth, in and out.

" _I'll do_ More _then put you in your place, you deserve every last bit of this._ " he said as he gave her a hard thrust, having her chirp out, she scoffed, unable to say anything, he just stared down at her face, her eyes were shut tight, panting, her breasts were giggling just a bit with each soft hit, " _Spongebob, please_." she cried out to him, wanting him to go harder but, he was taking his time, he would make her pay for her mistakes.

Spongebob leaned down to her lips, nipping at them before he began to suck on them, sliding his tongue inside her mouth, she bit her lips as he massaged her clit, she found it hard to keep her lips on his, his eyes were open, she could feel him staring down at him.

She looked up at him, " _H, how long are you gonna keep this up?_ " she asked, and he scoffed, pulling out, he quickly turned her over and brought her into him, thrusting inside as fast and hard as he could before he continued to fuck her, thrusting his hips into her ass, creating a soft smacking sound from their skin hitting one anothers, she smiled biting her lip, holding a ball of sheets in her fists.

" _H, huh, you like that?_ " he asked, and she nodded, " _I, it feels huh, great, hgn, a little harder._ " she said as she shook her head, wanting to feel him sitting her walls, and he just shook his head as he started to hit her harder, he'd break his cock if he wasn't careful, of course, he could always grow another in its place.

" _Huh, Spongebob! huh, this is, huh, fuck me, Spongebob, huh, j, just like that, huh, yeah, huh, deeper, huh, I can feel you in my gut, huh, Sponge."_ she cried, while Spongebob bit his lip _, "You like that? Huh, oh you're so huh, oh, you make me, huh."_ he shook his head, he couldn't find the words to say.

Down stairs, Larry called the attention to the party, telling them all to be quite and not to say a single word before he turned off the sound system. Their heads all turned to the stairs where all the noise was coming from.

" _Huh, Spongebob!- huh, fuck me!"_ Nikkie's voice echoed from the top of the stairs, " _Huh, You like that?"_ Spongebob's voice came after, accompanied by the sound of skin, hitting skin, the people in the party turned to each other before looking back up stairs.

"Babe, _You're so fucking hot."_ his voice echoed, with their moaning and groaning, the crowd all turned to each other before they started to cheer, Larry stood at the bottom of the staircase, turning the music back on not to cause suppstion before he waved for them to follow him up the stairs.

* * *

Spongebob looked up at Nikkie as he'd flipped her on top, his hands sliding down her hips, and up to her breasts that were lying on her chest, she'd started to move her hips, rotating them around his dick before she started to thrust him in and out, Spongebob shook his head, " _Babe, you're so fucking hot, huh, this is good_." he shook his head as his hands roamed around her body.

Spongebob bit his lip as he moved his hips with her, Nikkie smiled, panting as he squeezed her tits. The two were then suddenly blinded by light, as the door had opened, they immediately turned their faces towards the door, Spongebob sat up, attempting to push her off but she held him still, she leaned to kiss him.

" _They just want a show._ " she said, Spongebob looked at her before he looked at them, he was so embarrassed until he let out a chirp, after she moved her hips, he looked at her as she pulled up a blanket over them, now, they were under a blanket, " _Th, they saw us_." she shrugged, " _They can't see us now._ " she smirked before she leaned down to kiss him, she pet his head.

Larry and the crowd stood back, Larry scoffed, didn't think he had it in him, but seeing that, he shook his head before he closed the door and they all left.

* * *

Nikkie made her way down the stairs, brushing her hair, she was smiling, as if she owned the world, she glanced at a few staring women and smirked, Spongebob slowly made his way down, his face, still a little red, he stopped to look at the staring crowd he looked away, hiding his face before the crowd cheered, and Larry picked him up.

" _Good job man, that was quite a show, to be honest, I thought you would have run out of the room, you got balls man, figurative, and literally._ " Larry laughed, but the sponge didn't answer, he just looked out at his girlfriend, who was waiting for him take her home and join her in round two.

* * *

 **Well That happened and, whatever, thanks for reading, I guess :)**


End file.
